This invention relates to the field of storage boxes for fishing tackle and more particularly to a unique type of storage device for spinner baits. While many types of tackle boxes are known in the art, none of these boxes deal effectively with the particular problems encountered in storing spinner baits and lures.
A number of ordinary tackle boxes are known in the fishing art. The most common type of tackle box involves a hinged box having compartmented trays therein. These compartmented trays are often made as separate sliding drawers or as hinged trays or as removable and compartmented sections. A problem arises in the use of these types of convention tackle boxes for spinner baits and lures. For example, it is often difficult to separate several spinner baits and lures which have been all placed in one compartment. The hooks and other parts of the lures tend to become entangled and are difficult to separate. When a quick change of the spinner bait or lure is needed, these entanglements prohibit easy access to a single spinner bait or lure. It is an object of this invention to provide separate compartments for each spinner bait or lure and thus to eliminate the problem of entangling more than one spinner or lure.
Another problem not solved by the prior art involves the need to view each individual spinner bait or lure before attaching it to the fishing line. One attempt to solve this problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,469. That patent, issued to Alsobrook, involved a soft packet comprising various see-through compartments which are attached to a soft rolled backing. This soft packet of fishing lures provides good access to the lure and a high degree of visibility of the lure since the front cover of each compartment is clear. However, this soft pack of lures is necessarily quite limited in the number of lures that may be carried since the soft packet must be rolled around itself when not in use.
The instant invention provides a large capacity for carrying a great number of spinner baits or lures by utilizing the best aspects of the conventional tackle box and the see-through compartments of the soft packet. It is an object of this invention to provide a container for a large quantity of spinner baits or lures while also enabling the fisherman to readily view the spinner bait or lure sought.
Another problem encountered in the prior art is the proper organization of the lures. The lures may be categorized according to the type of spinner bait or lure and also as to the color of the spinner bait or lure. It is an object of this invention to provide a quick and readily apparent means of categorizing spinner baits or lures according to the type of lure or to the color or to any other suitable categorization desired by the fisherman.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a highly visible, compartmented, easily accessible, and simply categorized fishing tackle bait box and storage system for storing spinner baits and lures.